Peroxygen bleaching compounds, such as hydrogen peroxide, sodium percarbonate, sodium perborate monohydrate or tetrahydrate, are useful for bleaching fabrics, textiles and other materials. Unfortunately, these sorts of peroxygen bleaches appear less effective when bleaching temperatures of less than 70.degree. C. are utilized. Thus, the low wash temperatures found in American washing machines make the use of these bleaches less effective than in European-type washing machines, which typically use water temperatures above 70.degree. C. Therefore, attempts have been made to use activators in combination with these peroxygen bleaches. It may be more accurate to call these activators peracid precursors, since it is generally accepted that when a molecule of a compound such as sodium acetyloxy benzene sulfonate ("NABS") is combined with a source of hydrogen peroxide, such as sodium perborate monohydrate, in aqueous solution (as indicated in GB No. 864,798), the result is production of peracetic acid, ##STR6##
However, nothing within the prior art shows, discloses, or suggests that di-substituted benzenes, more specifically, phenylene diesters, may be appropriate for use as peracid precursors.